The Heros of Eeveelution
by SmashStuff
Summary: Join Glaceon Boy and Eevee Person as they do extremely random things together! Because she gave me the idea, our mystery author is co-writing this with me. If she wants, she can reveal herself when/if she writes a chappie. Lates!
1. The Motto of DOOM!

"Prepare for trouble!" Glaceon Boy chanted.

"Make it double!" Eevee Person joined.

"Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"We won't leave without a fight!"

"Glaceon Boy!"

"Eevee Person!"

"Sylveon, that's right," Sylveon said unenthusiastically.


	2. This is a Car?

  
The Heroes of Eeveelution were the result of an experiment of "mixing" humans and Pokemon. Glaceon Boy is part boy, part Glaceon. Eevee Person is part girl, part Eevee. Being part Eeveelution, they can perform any attack that their Eeveelution could learn. As for their appearance, Eevee Person has brown hair, Glaceon Boy has black hair covered up by his Glaceon-like hat, and they both have their Eeveelution's ears and tail.  
When they aren't fighting crime and being awesome, they're at their secret superhero lair with their partners Sylveon and Sheevee.  
Sheevee (short for Shiny Eevee) had the ability to transform into any Eeveelution at will. And Sylveon was... just a Sylveon. Oh well. Maybe she has some cool superhero powers that nobody's found yet.

Now that the explanations are out of the way, let's see what our Heroes are doing now...

"Sheevee, why are you sniffing that rock?" Eevee Person asked. Sheevee was sniffing a rock.  
"It smells like candy!" the white-furred Eevee barked.  
"Then eat it," Sylveon shrugged.  
"But it's a rock!" Sheevee protested.  
"...Okay."

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Glaceon Boy ran over to the group. "LOOK AT THIS!"  
"Let me guess," Sylveon rolled her eyes. "You're gonna start ranting about how horrible shades are."  
"They're terrible! But that's not the point," he shoved a newspaper in the Fairy-Type's face.  
"I call dibs on the comics section!" Eevee Person grabbed the comics section and started reading.  
Glaceon Boy took the comics away from his partner and showed her the front headline: NINJAKIN STRIKES AGAIN

"Ninjakin? Who's THAT?" wondered Sheevee.  
"Not much, just an overpowered ninja Fennekin that terrorizes the city." Sylveon shrugged.  
"Overpowered? Terrorizes? Fennekin? City? Ninja?!" Eevee Person repeated.  
"Yes, that's what I said."  
"Well, sounds like a bad Pokemon. And we're superheroes... LET'S DO THIS!" she fist-pumped.  
"YEAH!" shouted Glaceon Boy and Sheevee.

Glaceon Boy took the wheel as the heroes got into their Jolteon car.  
"Why is it a Jolteon car?" Sheevee asked, her fur being buffeted by the wind. "Why not something that flies?"  
"Because there are no flying-type Eeveelutions," Eevee Person shrugged.  
"Darn."

"Guys! I think I see the Ninjakin!" Sylveon said. She was right. Right in front of them was a Fennekin with a ninja outfit on and an evil glint in her eye. "So, are you two gonna defeat her, or start saying your motto stupidly?"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" Glaceon Boy shouted. Sylveon face-pawed.  
"MAKE IT DOUBLE!" Eevee Person added.  
"WE BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"  
"WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A FIGHT!"  
"GLACEON BOY!"  
"EEVEE PERSON!"  
"Sylveon, that's right." Sylveon groaned.

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked Sheevee.

Ninjakin was gone.

-  
So yes, this is part one of our heroes' first adventure. if you wanna edit anything let me know.  
I'm REALLY sorry I was so slow with posting this xD I'm lazy. 


	3. The Solution is Evolution

"You guys?" Sheevee said while randomly poking either one of the hybrids.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Glaceon Boy and Eevee Person said in unison while getting back in the car.

"Thanks to you guys stupidly reciting your motto, we have to infiltrate."

"But I have a phobia of fire, and you guys know know that!" Glaceon Boy complained while clutching the strap of his bag.

"OFF TO INFILTRATE!" Sylveon and Eevee Person shouted, clearly ignoring Glaceon Boy.

"Fine."

_Digging through bag to find a specific Poké Ball later..._

"Neep neep," the passengers said as the car came to a halt.

"Are you sure this is it?" Sylveon said as she casually tapped on her phone with her feelers.

"First of all, yes, and second of all, drop the phone," Glaceon Boy said confidently as they walked into an abandoned warehouse.

"Before we start getting incinerated, I have a gift for you~" Sheevee said as she casually nudged a box toward Eevee Person. She opened it and found a Thunder Stone.

"STONES ARE COOL!" Sylveon said as she stared at this particular stone.

Eevee Person smiled and said," Let's go shock us some Ninjakin."

The party walked to a very important-looking room. They entered the door and, sure enough, found a Fennekin in a ninja suit.

"BEGIN PREPARATIONS!" everyone said in unison as Glaceon Boy jumped on top of the railing, Sylveon released Misty Terrain, Sheevee transformed into a Vaporeon, and Eevee Person unveiled the "special surprise." Through all of this, Ninjakin finished off a stick of butter.

Eevee Person picked up a trash bag, activated the Thunder Stone, and walked in front of the evil villain.

"I.. am no longer Eevee Person," Eevee/Jolteon Person said in a Spanish accent.

"Then who are you?" Ninjakin asked.

"I... am Jolteon Person!"


End file.
